Участник:Мина Мюррей
Добро пожаловать на мою личную страницу, ! Я очень польщена тем, что Вы решили познакомиться со мной поближе. Если хотите, то можете даже оставить здесь свой автограф... Обо мне Я персонаж из старого фильма ужасов. А ещё я люблю мятные конфеты. И чай со сгущённым молоком. О, и ещё черешню. Характер Я застенчива, и поэтому мне тяжело сходиться с новыми людьми. Также я молчалива, не люблю сотрясать воздух зря. Иногда могу создавать вид совершенно нелюдимого человека, но это не так. Я просто не люблю большие скопления людей и бессмысленную болтовню. Я добрая, и поэтому ненавижу зло в любых его проявлениях. Также у меня есть обострённое чувство справедливости. Люблю животных и подкармливаю птиц. Подкладываю им корм в кормушку, и с большим интересом наблюдаю за ними. Меня ужасно, ужасно тяжело разозлить, (в 70% случаев, я расстраиваюсь или нервничаю) но если это произойдёт, то лучше этому «бедняге» спрятаться куда подальше, ибо я в ярости страшнее самого Дракулы. Но не волнуйтесь, моя ярость не всепоглощающая (то есть, я не буду крушить всё и всех подряд, мой разум и моя светлая сторона вкупе с жалостью не дадут мне это сделать) а также она быстро испаряется. В общении веду себя спокойно, сдержанно, но я очень не люблю, когда надо мной шутят, но если шутка добрая, без всякой злобы, я её с радостью приму. Я меломан (это не тот, кто ест мел) и поэтому могу слушать любую музыку, не взирая на её жанр, язык, возраст, и далее по списку, только с матом не слушаю, ибо терпеть его не могу. Также я человек разносторонний, и мне нравятся не только вампиры. Например, я увлекаюсь астрономией. Моя профессия Я работаю охотником на вампиров. Бессмертные дрожат при одном лишь упоминании моего имени! Но это дело, конечно, далеко небезопасное, но зато можно посмотреть на весь мир. Жалко ли мне вампиров? Ничуть. Как может быть жалко того, кто хочет съесть тебя? Ну уж нет! История Страницы, созданные мной. thumb|center #Bendy and the Ink Musical — музыка из «BatIM». #'Happy Birthday Bendy' — фанатская музыка, перенесено в статью фанатская музыка. #Thinking of You — музыка из «BatIM». #Former Glory — музыка из «BatIM». #Machine Revealed — музыка из «BatIM». #Bendy Cartoon Music — музыка из «BatIM». #Down Where Monsters Live — музыка из «BatIM». #Lonely Angel — музыка из «BatIM». #Who's Laughing Now — музыка из «BatIM». #I'm Alice Angel — музыка из «BatIM». #Old Friends, New Faces — музыка из «BatIM». #The Price of Beauty — музыка из «BatIM». #The Dark Puddles — музыка из «BatIM». #The Old Gang — музыка из «BatIM». #Long, Long Forgotten — музыка из «BatIM». #Dangling by a Thread — музыка из «BatIM». #Let's Play — музыка из «BatIM». #Преобразователь чернил — объект из «BatIM». #Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen — музыка из «BatIM». #The Lost Ones — музыка из «BatIM». #Welcome to Bendy Land — музыка из «BatIM». #Hello Bertie — музыка из «BatIM». #Шаблон:Механика — шаблон. #Здоровье — механика игры. #Шаблон:Мультфильмы — шаблон. #Генри Штейн/Аудио — аудио персонажа из «BatIM». #Сэмми (Монстр)/Галерея — галерея монстра из «BatIM». #Прожекторист/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BatIM». #Сэмми (Монстр)/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BatIM». #Искатели/Аудио — аудио монстров из «BatIM». #Топор/Галерея — галерея предмета из «BatIM». #Топор/Аудио — аудио предмета из «BatIM». #Волк Борис/Галерея — галерея персонажа. #Волк Борис/Аудио — аудио персонажа. #Фишер/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BatIM». #Фишер/Галерея — галерея монстра из «BatIM». #Пайпер/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BatIM». #Страйкер/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BatIM». #Маленький офис — локация из первой главы «BatIM».thumb|right #Искажённая Алиса/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BatIM». #Потерянные/Галерея — галерея монстров из «BatIM». #Потерянные/Аудио — аудио монстров из «BatIM». #TimetheHobo — реальный человек, аниматор. #Bendy and the Ink Machine/История обновлений — история обновлений игры «BatIM». #Кладовка с проекторами — локация первой главы из «BatIM». #Суп с беконом/Галерея — галерея предмета из «BatIM». #Бильярдные шары — объекты из «BatIM». #Блуждание — грех/Галерея — галерея пасхалки из «BatIM». #Шаблон:Люди — шаблон. #Борис клон/Галерея — галерея персонажа из «BatIM». #Паскаль Клерокс — реальный человек, разработчик. #TheMeatly (человек) — реальный человек, разработчик. #Чернильная бездна/Галерея — галерея локации из третьей главы «BatIM». #Чернильная машина/Галерея — галерея объекта из «BatIM». #Сосед/Галерея — галерея неофициального монстра. #Комната Сэмми — локация второй главы из «BatIM». #WendyLiZard — реальный человек, аниматор. #The Original Sample — анимация. #Лани Минелла — реальный человек, актриса озвучки. #Bookpast — реальный человек, разработчик. #Майкл Фрей — реальный человек, разработчик. #Гэвин МакКарти — реальный человек, разработчик. #Phantom Compass — компания, помогающая theMeatly Games в разработке игры «Bendy and the Ink Machine». #Бертрам (Монстр)/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BatIM». #Сэмми (значения) — значение слова. #Bendy and the Ink Machine/Галерея — галерея игры. #Шаблон:Галереи — шаблон. #Мерчендайз от Hot Topic — товары по игре от магазина Hot Topic. #Глава 2 (Ранняя бета-версия) — обновление второй главы «BatIM». #Будка звукозаписи — локация второй главы из «BatIM». #Глава 1 (Бета-версия) — обновление первой главы «BatIM». #Узкая комната — локация из первой главы «BatIM». #Грант (Монстр) — монстр. #Чернила (значения) — значение слова. #Шаблон:Иконка — шаблон. #Хронология истории — история создания игры. #Кравл — монстр из игры «BiNR». #Дьюи — босс из игры «BiNiR». #Шаблон:Неиспользуемые материалы — шаблон. #Bendy Walks the Plank — музыка из «BiNR». #Шаблон:Пусто — шаблон. #Вырезанное аудио — неиспользуемый контент. #Ритуальная комната/Галерея — галерея локации из первой и второй главы «BatIM». #TheMeatly (значения) — значение слова. #Ящики — объект для хранения разнообразных предметов в «BatIM». #Основной мерчендайз — товары по игре. #Bendy in Nightmare Run/История обновлений — история обновлений «BiNR». #Death and Taxis — музыка из «BiNR». #Пре-Релизный контент — то, что было показано на тизерах, трейлерах но не было добавлено в игру. #Граммофон — объект механики из «BatIM». #Kindly Beast — бывшая компания TheMeatly Games. #Шаблон:Мерчендайз — шаблон. #Мерчендайз от Spencer's — товары по игре от Spencer's. #Мерчендайз от PhatMojo — товары по игре от PhatMojo. #Вагонетка — объект механики из «BatIM». #Подвал/Галерея — галерея локации из первой главы «BatIM». #Фанатская музыка — название говорит само за себя. #Магическое зеркало — особенный инструмент из «BatIM». #Потерянное прибежище — локация пятой главы. #Магическое зеркало/Галерея — галерея предмета из «BatIM». #Чернильная река — локация пятой главы «BatIM». #Пустая банка из-под супа/Аудио — аудио предмета из «BatIM». #Ангел Эллисон/Аудио — аудио персонажа из «BatIM». #Том/Аудио — аудио персонажа из «BatIM». #Квартира Джоуи Дрю — финальная локация пятой главы «BatIM». #Искатель Сэмми — секретный искатель из пятой главы «BatIM». #There You Are — музыка из «BatIM». #Lonely Angel / I'll Be Your Angel — официальная песня. #Честер/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BiNR». #Секретные послания — название говорит само за себя. #Квартира Джоуи Дрю/Галерея — галерея локации из «BatIM». #Шаблон:Компании — шаблон. #Шаблон:Корпорации — шаблон. #Trois Pixel — компания. #Karman Interactive — компания. #Коул Хагедорн — SMM менеджер. #Слабое оружие — слабое оружие из «BiNR». #Среднее оружие — умеренное оружие из «BiNR». #Сильное оружие — сильное оружие из «BiNR». #Аптечка — способность из «BiNR». #Суп с беконом (BiNR) — игровая валюта из «BiNR». #Приготовление пряников — Новогодний мультфильм. #Гаскетте/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BiNR». #Кэнудл/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BiNR». #Дьюи/Аудио — аудио монстра из «BiNR».thumb|right #Студия звукозаписи/Галерея — галерея локации из «BatIM». #Джоэл Уолш — реальный человек. #Вкусная тройная неприятность — мультфильм. #Bendy and the Dark Revival — будущая игра. #Трубы — предметы из пятой главы «BatIM». #Диск — предмет из четвёртой главы «BatIM». #Эдгар — член мультипликационной Банды Мясников. #Boss Resurrection — саундтрек из «BiNR». #Dewey Decimated — саундтрек из «BiNR». #Шаблон:Книги — шаблон. #Bendy and the Ink Machine: Мечты оживают — книга. #Мостовая машина — объект из «BatIM». #Удалённые меню — вырезанный контент. #Коннор Грааль — реальный человек, композитор. #Inked Oil Co. — компания по производству топлива. #Дедушка Бадди — персонаж из книги «BatIM: Мечты оживают». #Андриана Кресс — реальный человек, писатель. #Кала Спиннер — реальный человек, писатель. #Ленни — персонаж из книги «BatIM: Мечты оживают». #Мисс Родригес — персонаж из книги «BatIM: Мечты оживают». #Электрический жезл — инструмент из «BatDR». #Уилфред Брайар — владелец компании «Briar Label». #Briar Label — компания, занимающаяся производством пищевых продуктов. #Посланный свыше (роман) — ещё одна книга. #Убежище/Галерея — галерея локации. ---- Я познакомилась с этой игрой совершенно случайно, от скукоты посмотрев музыкальные видео «Bendy and the ink Machine Remix» и «Build Our Machine». Я сначала подумала, что это вышёл новый мультик про, как мне на первый взгляд показалось, то ли летучую мышь, то ли кота (Бенди), от которого все так фанатеют, что даже пишут песни по нему, пока внимательно не прочитала описание... Но даже после этого, старалась держаться от игры на почтительном расстоянии. Нет, я не относилась к ней плохо или хорошо, просто осторожно приглядывалась. Мне казался сюжет этой игры немного странным (Джо Дрю создатель-предатель, и прочее), но как ни странно, мне хотелось сыграть в неё. Возможно, из-за того, что очень люблю мультфильмы. thumb|200px|Сэмми Лоуренс мой любимый персонаж в игре.Но поскольку я не знала, пойдёт ли она на моём компьютере или нет (в минимальных стоит Windows 8, а у меня на компе 7), и поэтому была просто наблюдателем со стороны. Только после выхода третьей главы, я случайно узнала, что игра вполне работоспособна на семёрке. Только сыграв в неё лично, я поняла, что несколько заблуждалась на её счёт. Она мне понравилась. Теперь, о моём нахождении здесь. Признаюсь, Чернильную Энциклопедию я приметила ещё давно, когда она только-только появилась, но тогда я вообще не разбиралась в редактировании статей и со всем остальным, в том числе я была знакома поверхностно с игрой, и поэтому была здесь только в качестве наблюдателя со стороны. Только 22 ноября 2017 года, я наконец решилась присоединится к ней. Самая моя первая правка была в статье про "Бенди", я тогда исправила некоторые ошибки и добавила факт о глюке с застреванием "Бенди" на пути. Но увы, из-за неразберихи с переносами и удалениями статей, в истории изменения страницы её уже не найти. А самый первый комментарий (он считается вообще самой первой правкой на вики) я оставила под статьёй про Генри (я шутила про вампира). Дальше, я осторожно набиралась опыта в редактировании, и отменяла вандальские правки. Спустя некоторое время 12 апреля, 2018 года, меня заметил администратор Вейв и предложил мне стать МК, и я согласилась. Примерно через месяц 13 мая, 2018 года, меня по просьбе БендиДжоуи повысили до администратора. Не успев побыть немного администратором, меня снова повысили, на этот раз — до бюрократа 14 мая, 2018 года. Теперь стараюсь приносить полезного вклада в развитие вики даже больше, чем раньше. Нечисть «Разбитое сердце Джонатана Харкера...» «Я любитель всяких старых фильмов ужастиков. В частности чёрно-белых. Особенно от студии Universal. Да и в принципе мне нравится вся эта тема с нечистой силой. Где вампиры, призраки и разносортные колдуны, там и я.» thumb|center ---- «Фильмы» #Носферату, симфония ужаса 1922.thumb|right|150px #Дракула 1931 (самый любимый фильм про вампиров). #Франкенштейн 1931 (надо бы кстати остальные части посмотреть). #Белый зомби 1932. #Мумия 1932. #Чёрный кот 1934. #Ворон 1935. #Возвращение вампира 1944. #Эббот и Костелло встречают Франкенштейна 1948. #Дракула 1957 (сам фильм особо не нравится, но Кристофер Ли крут). #Вий 1967. «Мультипликация» #Танец скелетов 1929.thumb|right|150px #Сумасшедшая вечеринка чудовищ 1967. #Кентервильское привидение 1970. #Настоящие охотники за привидениями 1986 — 1991 #Кошмар перед Рождеством 1993. #Настоящие монстры 1994. #Тутенштейн 2003 — 2008 #Труп невесты 2005. #Дом-монстр 2006. #Школа вампиров 2006 – 2010. #Коралина в Стране Кошмаров 2008. #Франкенвини 2012. #Монстры на каникулах 2012. #Необычные сказки 2013. #Банникула. Кролик-вампир 2016 —… ---- «Так, мой любимый вампир просто.» Bela_lugosi_s_dead-1.jpg|Аватарка на сообществе вампиров. Молодой_Дракула.jpg|Молодой крови напился и омолодился. Дракула_наблюдает.jpg|Возится с документами на замок и слушает болтовню стряпчего. Он_всегда_наблюдает.jpg|Пронзительный взгляд. «Движущиеся картинки» Dracula (2 10) Movie CLIP - Dracula's Wives Awaken (1931) HD|Невесты Дракулы просыпаются. Dracula (3 10) Movie CLIP - Renfield Meets Dracula (1931) HD|Ренфилд знакомится с Дракулой. Dracula (4 10) Movie CLIP - Children of the Night (1931) HD|Дети ночи. Dracula (5 10) Movie CLIP - Dracula Gets Thirsty (1931) HD|Дракулу охватывает жажда. Dracula (7 10) Movie CLIP - Dracula and Mina (1931) HD|Дракула и Мина. Dracula (8 10) Movie CLIP - Rats, Rats, Rats! (1931) HD|Крысы, Крысы, Крысы! ---- Мои любимые цитаты Статусники